What are Friends For
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Kitty Campbell gives the who team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.
1. Chapter 1

**What are friends for? ** 1/?

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Kitty Campbell gives the who team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- ** This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

'"Well I don't think men know what they want half times." Sandra said looking to Esther for back up as they all slouched in chairs around the bed again celebrating their success in getting some minor victory over Kitty Campbell.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked his words slightly slurred as he took another slug of the fresh whiskey Gerry had just poured for him.

"We'll you lot can't decide if you want a Stepford wife, a mother..."

"A nurse maid or a hooker." Esther interrupted causing Brian to choke on the mouthful of orange juice he'd just taken.

"Esther!" He said loudly as Gerry and Jack exchanged amused glances.

"No she's right!" Sandra continued waving the glass of wine in her hand in the direction of the pile of Kitty Campbell books and video still at the end of the bed. "I mean you were all set to 'give her one' the other day Jack, according to you she was amazing and..."

"Yeah well that was before I knew the truth" jack interrupted shaking his head sadly. "I was just pointing out she's an attractive woman."

"We'll she certainly played you." Sandra laughed "you should have seen him practically eating pesto out of her hand the other day _'oooo what can you taste Mr_ _Halford_' and he's practically fawning over her basil and limes."

"Jack I'm disappointed in you." Esther sighed mock disappointment dripping from his words as she winked at Sandra. "Jack Halford's head turned by someone like her; you'd not have fallen for her charms would you Brian?"

"No love of course I wouldn't." Brian replied glancing I'm Gerry to Jack nervously to see if they were as uncomfortable at the way his wife and their boss were ganging up on them as he was.

"Anyway." Gerry interrupted leaning back precariously on his chair. "Just cause Jack let his brains slip below his waist band doesn't mean you can tar us all with the same brush, if you remember I had her down as an evil bitch from day one, besides I think most of us know what we're looking for in a woman."

"A pulse in your case Gerry." Sandra smiled nodding enthusiastically as Esther laughed.

"That's not fair I am..."

"Now Sandra I agree with Gerry that's not fair he needs more than a pulse in a woman." Esther agreed getting into the teasing mood in the room. "I'd say he looks for lots of things in his ideal woman just none of those things go on inside her head."

"Brian can't you control you wife?" Gerry snapped his anger as amused and fake as Esther's teasing.

"I gave up trying years ago." Brian replied smiling as he saw the glow return to his wife's cheeks and thanked his friends again internally for their support.

"Well the bottom line is that according to her ladyship women like me have sacrificed all femininity to get ahead and that's why I hate her and want to ruin her life because she's perfect and I'm on the shelf and frigid." Sandra continued feeling anger raise again in her chest at the recollection of the conversation she'd had the day before.

"Bitch!" Jack muttered sleepily as his head slouched back on the chair the effects of the alcohol clearly getting to him.

"Exactly!" Gerry agreed "what's she know anyway? Fucking ice queen she couldn't even keep old Bertie happy she was so much of a woman she put him off completely and he started batting for the other side! You ignore her guv, you're all woman and we don't think you're on the shelf do we boys."

"No not on the shelf, maybe a little..." Brian began before he was silenced but simultaneous 'don't go there' glares from Sandra and Esther.

"She's jealous." Esther said with conviction laughing as Sandra stared at her in surprise.

"Of me?" Sandra asked "I don't think so Esther but nice of you to say so."

"Of course she is." Esther continued "she might think, or rather like other people to think, she has it all but she's the one who has nothing. She looks at you, you're young, beautiful, sexy, successful and have the loyalty and respect of the men around you and she is jealous. I remember women like her in the sixties and I'm telling you there isn't a single one of them that wouldn't change things now if they had their time again."

"Damn right!" Gerry agreed sleepily as she looked around realising that jack and Brian had already passed out in their chairs and knowing Gerry wouldn't be far behind. "Bloody woman would kill you be you, she did kill to be you or what you are anyway and look how she ended up. You ignore her guv she'd got nothin' on you and she never would have."

"Thanks Gerry!" Sandra smiled, as she glanced at Esther who raised an amused eyebrow and they realised that all three men in the room had given in to sleep.

"Well, well." Esther smiled "maybe we do actually know what sort of woman Gerry really wants after all. He's smitten with you you know."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sandra laughed refilling both her and Esther's wine glasses shaking her head in disbelief. "I couldn't be any less Gerry's type and as for smitten as you put it he doesn't do smitten he does all out lust and for women a lot younger and more glamorous than me!"

"Rubbish!" Esther continued resting her head back on the pillow and smiling at the three sleeping men in the room, "they all love you you know, even Brian not that he'd say so he finds it hard enough to say that he loves me, but he does. Gerry though is in love with you. I can see it from the outside Sandra I see you when you're together, I listen to Brian when he comes home and talks about how you are together in the office and I think you know how he feels and you might even feel the same you're just not ready to admit it yet!"

"Esther lane that wine is going to your head." Sandra laughed glancing at the clock and realising it was almost 1am. "And I should get Jack and Gerry home and let you and Brian get to bed."

"Leave Jack here." Esther smiled "he's had way too much he'll need nursing in the morning, I'll get Brian to put I'm in the spare room. You just get a cab for you and Gerry and think about what I said Sandra, he's a good man, an idiot at times, but a good man you could do a lot worse than to admit how you feel and see if things might go somewhere."

"Goodnight Esther." Sandra replied smiling before giving the other woman a gentle hug and shaking Gerry awake, determined to get him home and get herself to bed before she thought too much about what Esther had said and started asking herself questions she didn't want to know the answer to.


	2. Chapter 2

**What are friends for 2/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- :- **Kitty Campbell gives the whole team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- **This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

"Sandra you're here great thanks for this." Brian stammered as he opened his front door and guided Sandra quickly inside, "couldn't let Jack down couldn't leave her on her own and well..."

"Relax Brian its fine." Sandra laughed holding up a paper takeaway bag "I even brought dinner you just go tell Jack I said good luck and I'll try not to be offended that he didn't invite me."

"He would have it's just ...well it's a golf club and you don't...well you know."

"I was joking Brian now will you go before our dinner gets cold is Esther still upstairs?"

"No on the sofa, she got me to put some wine in the fridge I'll not be late you have Gerry's mobile number if..."

"She not a new born Brian I think I can manage to keep her company for a couple of hours while you're out without calling for assistance now go!"

Staring for a second at the door that Brian had just closed Sandra laughed before heading into the living room where Esther was propped up on the sofa flicking through a magazine.

"I'm so glad you're here." She smiled "Brian has been driving me mad I swear you'd think I had full body paralysis instead of a torn tendon."

"Well he doesn't do anything by halves our Brian we all know that." Sandra laughed " but I brought a curry and he said there was wine in the fridge so let's forget about them and their boys only golf club do for a few hours shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So then he tells me that he isn't exactly married, technically he is but she doesn't care what he does because at that very moment she's out with his best friend at an S&M club." Sandra said animatedly causing Esther to splutter the mouthful of wine she'd just taken.

"And what did you do?"

"I stood up, poured what was left of the bottle of wine into his lap and left him sitting there in the restaurant, went home and counted my blessings that I'd found out before he suggested we go join them!" Sandra replied leaning back in the arm chair with a contented sigh. They had started talking about how Esther and Brian met and how they had managed to stay together so long in spite of Brian's eccentricities and somehow got on to the disastrous relationships they had each had in the past. She rarely had time these days to sit around having 'girly' conversations and if truth be told she didn't really miss them but tonight she was finding herself more relaxed and at home than she could remember being in a long time.

"Men!" Esther laughed glancing at the younger woman as she shook her head sadly. Since the night they'd celebrated their victory over Kitty Campbell she'd wondered if Sandra had given any thought to what she had said about Gerry, now with their curry finished and the wine going down nicely she thought it might be time to bring it up again. "Speaking of men; have you thought at all about what I said? About you and Gerry?"

"No of course I haven't" Sandra smiled hoping that her words sounded genuine since in truth she'd been able to think of little else since they'd last spoke.

"Rubbish I've lived with Brian long enough to know when someone is lying Sandra what's going on if I'm completely on the wrong lines then just tell me but I don't think I am I think you have feelings for him and I know he has feelings for you so what a you so afraid of?"

"Even if...and it's a big if...you're right and we do have feelings for each other it could never work Esther, I'm his boss and he's...well he's Gerry I don't need to set myself up for that sort of ..."

"That sort of pain?" Esther asked sighing as Sandra nodded quietly, "what makes you think it would be painful, I really believe he loves you why couldn't everything else just work itself out?"

"I'm sure his 3 ex-wives all thought he loved them too it didn't stop him cheating on them and eventually leaving did it?" Sandra sighed realising for the first time as she heard herself say it that that was the real reason she wasn't prepared to admit to anything where Gerry was concerned. She could talk about work and how awkward it would be or whether he actually wanted her or not until the cows came home but at the root of it all she knew she didn't think she was prepared to take a chance on getting hurt, not by him.

"Ah now I see." Esther smiled shaking her head at the conflict she could see dancing in Sandra's eyes. "You asked me earlier about me and Brian and how we've stayed together through everything, through his drinking, his obsessions the whole lot well I'm going to tell you something now that you'd do well to remember. We stayed together because I love him I know that at any given moment he could take one more drink or stop taking is pills and go crazy, I live with that every day but I do that because he's worth it. A life's not lived if it's lived in the shadows Sandra sometimes you have to get out there and put yourself on the line I mean it couldn't be worse than the thought of wife swapping in an S&M club could it?"

"Of course it could if it all went bad how could we even continue working together? How would that affect Brian and Jack? Besides I still think you're wrong!" Sandra sighed wishing they could change the subject but knowing that it was highly unlikely Esther would.

"Ok let's forget about how he feels for a minute, although I am right, I notice you haven't denied that you have feelings for him why won't you take a chance? Is it an age thing because you know just because a man's a bit older doesn't mean he isn't just as good in bed, I mean even Brian can still ..."

"Argh Esther seriously!" Sandra shouted " I have to work with Brian I don't need that picture in my head and no of course it's not an age thing I don't think anyone could have spent more than half an hour in Gerry's company and be in any doubt that his libido is just fine but yeah ok if it'll shut you up I do have feelings for him but that doesn't mean I should risk the dynamic of our whole office when I seriously don't think he feels the same."

"He's told me he does." Esther smiled winking at Sandra as she shook her head in disbelief, "I asked him the other night when he was here and Brian went to get takeaway and he was just as stubborn about admitting it as you a but he did and just like you he's not saying anything because he doesn't think you could ever feel anything for him. If I remember correctly his exact works were 'get a grip Esther she just about tolerates me most of the time and even when I think I might be growing on her never lasts I'd have no hope.' So don't try to tell me that he feels nothing because I know he does. Please Sandra take a chance, talk to him I'm not saying run off and get married or anything but talk to him promise me you will?"

"When you get better do you wanna come work with us?" Sandra laughed butterflies kicking up a storm in her stomach at the revelation " You're quite the detective! I'll think about it ok? I'm not promising anything but I will think about it."

"That's all I'm asking you to do."

"So Brian ? Seriously still...well you know I'd have thought with all his meds and everything..."

"Oh no when he's in the mood he can be an animal." Esther replied laughing at the slightly unconvinced expression on Sandra's face and about to continue before they were interrupted by the sound of the front door.

"I'm home!" Brian called from the hall poking his head round the door with a puzzled expression as both women burst out laughing. "Sandra; Jack and Gerry are in a cab outside they said if you want to share it Gerry will pick you up in the morning and bring you here to pick up your car on the way to the office."

"Great sounds good," Sandra smiled suddenly needing to get out of there before Esther said something in front of Brian that would make things even more awkward. "Esther I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Ok and thanks Sandra I really enjoyed tonight." Esther replied lowering her voice as Brian went to let the others know Sandra was coming. "Don't just think Sandra do, life's short enjoy it."

"We'll see." Sandra smiled leaving the house and joining the boys in the taxi slipping into the back seat beside Jack and staring at the back of Gerry's head as the car started moving. Could she really take a chance and if she did would it ever be worth the risk? She didn't know but twice now she'd left the Lane's home questioning her life and she didn't think she could keep doing that without making some sort of move to change things.


	3. Chapter 3

**What are friends for 3/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- :- **Kitty Campbell gives the whole team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- **This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

Walking into the large open plan office they called home Jack looked at Gerry then Brian wondering how they could just be sitting there gossiping about the night before without even questioning where they boss was even though it was 9.30 and none of them had ever known her to get in later than 8.

"Sandra's sick. She called me an hour ago." He sighed hanging his coat on the stand by the door.

"Hung over?" Brian sighed "Esther certainly was this morning. She…"

"Nah the governor was sober when we all went home last night." Gerry interrupted looking to Jack for further information.

"You're right Gerry not a hangover she says it's a head cold but it sounded more like flu to me. She said to finish writing up the Kitty Campbell case for Strickland and she'll be back tomorrow but I can't see it myself she sounded like death warmed up on the phone."

"Right well you two can handle that." Gerry said his distracted tone causing Jack to look at him suspiciously as he grabbed his coat. "I'll go see if she's ok she'll not even have anything in the house to eat I'll keep you posted."

"What the hell?" Jack said loudly making Brian jump. "We're not that bad to work with when she's not here are we?"

"Well according to Esther there's something going on there that we're too dumb to notice." Brian replied distractedly as he opened his laptop and started pressing buttons.

"What do you mean what did she say?"

"I don't know I wasn't really listening she'd had a couple and was rambling. Something about them needing their heads knocked together but I was reading that brochure from your golf club and by the time I realised it was them she was talking about she'd fallen asleep." Brian explained leaving Jack even more confused as he wandered into Sandra's office lifting the case notes off her desk before returning to his own.

"I don't know." He sighed as he sat down. "I think Esther has seen too much of you this last week she's getting as batty as you are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling up outside Sandra's house Gerry killed the engine and jumped out. He couldn't believe she had text him earlier to say she didn't need him to take her to get her car and hadn't mentioned that she was sick. She was useless at looking after herself at the best of times, she never had any descent food in the house and she was always more concerned about them and the office than she was about herself. Now she would need looking after just like they had all pulled together to look after Esther and he was determined to make sure she was.

Knocking the door he prepared himself for the bollocking about how she could look after herself and how he should be working but was surprised when she silently opened the door and stood aside to let him in.

"Jesus Sandra you look like hell." He muttered as she returned to her position on the sofa surrounded by tissues.

"Thanks Gerry you really know how to make a girl feel better." Sandra sighed wishing she had the energy to tell him to go away and let her be miserable alone but she couldn't. If she was honest she'd spent the entire morning hoping that when Jack told him she was ill he's come over she just hadn't expected it to be so early.

"Seriously Sandra have you taken anything? Eaten anything?" He asked shaking his head and she rolled her eyes. "Right give me your door key."

"Excuse me?" She replied as he disappeared into the kitchen coming back with a glass of water setting it on the table beside her alone with the portable phone from the hall and her mobile.

"Lie down." Gerry continued, reaching for the blanket on the back of the armchair in the corner and putting it over her. "I'm going to get some food and go to the chemist you try and sleep now where's your key?"

"Hook by the door." Sandra sighed not having the energy or the inclination to argue as he smiled at her gently brushing her hair away from her face before disappearing into the hall as she heard the keys rattle and the door close behind him.

She'd gone to bed the night before after her evening with Esther almost convinced that maybe she should speak to him. She'd fallen asleep thinking about how that conversation might go and woken up feeling like she'd been hit by a bus. If that wasn't a sign she didn't know what was and yet as she drifted off again she couldn't help but let her imagination run wild again.

"_I'm glad you're feeling better." His voice is quiet his eyes devouring her as she stands by the living room door freshly showered and feeling distinctly more human._

"_I am, thanks for looking after me." She smiles her heart rate quickening as he steps toward her wrapping his arms around her waist his lips colliding with hers. Words stop, silence only broken by the sounds of their mutual desire. Hands reach for flesh, lips tease until they are tumbling back on to the sofa and she can't control the strangled moan escaping from the back of her throat._

"_Sandra?" The questioning tone in his voice confuses her as she kisses him again guiding him toward her centre gasping as he fills her in a forceful thrust._

"_Gerry!" the sound of her cry echoes around the room as she feels a hand out of place on her shoulder shaking her gently and opens her eyes confusion overtaking her as she stares down at her with concern in his gaze._

"Are you ok? I sounded like you were having a nightmare." Gerry said quietly kneeling beside her gently stroking her hand as she felt panic overtake her.

"I'm fine, it's just…..well you know what dreams are like when you're ill." Sandra stammered trying to get up but feeling like her head was too heavy to lift off the pillow. "I'll be fine though you should go….I can manage…"

"Wow girl!" Gerry interrupted gently easing her back onto the sofa before handing her two tablets and the water from the table. "I'm not going anywhere, take these and go back to sleep, I'm going to make soup for us both for when you wake up and I'll be right here when you do ok?"

"OK" she replied with a weak smile taking the tablets he'd handed her and sighing contentedly as he gave her a mug of hot liquid that smelled of honey and lemon reminding her of when she was ill as a child and her mother would insist that honey was the cure for everything.

Watching as she took a sip of the hot drink then settled back on the sofa sleep overcoming her again Gerry sighed, getting up quietly and slipping into the kitchen.

"It's me." He whispered into the phone a moment later when Jack answered "She's in a bad way I've dosed her up with cold remedies and she's sleeping so I'm going to hand around here and make some food and keep an eye on her…..yeah…..no it's fine I'll call you later you stick with Brian Esther isn't on her feet yet he'll need you…ok talk later."

Walking back to the sitting room door he leaned against the frame watching as she slept. She was rarely out of his thoughts but since Esther Lane has cornered him a few days earlier and forced him to admit how he felt it had only been getting worse. He's absolutely refuted any suggestion that she might feel the same about him be as he watched her smile gently in her sleep just as she had earlier he began to wonder. Was it actually a nightmare she'd been having when she called his name? He'd convinced himself that the quiet moans he'd walked in on where fear that she was being tormented in her sleep but what if they weren't? Could she have been dreaming about him? In her dream could they have been doing what they so often seemed to be doing in his? He had a suspicion he would never know for sure but as he walked back to kitchen and continued unpacking the shopping he decided that when she'd recovered maybe it was time to find out if Esther was right and there really was something there.


	4. Chapter 4

**What are friends for 4/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- :- **Kitty Campbell gives the whole team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- **This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

"Thanks Jack." Easter smiled as Jack set a plate down in front of her and Brian came in from the kitchen with two more.

"No problem Esther we can't leave you to Brian's love of ready meals and tins can we?"

"Honestly." Brian sighed "Between you and Gerry you'd think you were the hairy frigging bikers or something . It's just food we all need it you don't have to take it so seriously! I mean he's probably spent the whole day cooking something healing for Sandra that she'll not even feel like eating, the world doesn't revolve around food you know!"

"Oh I'm sure he will have." Esther smiled glancing from Jack to Brian taking in their confused glances and laughing softly. "Men I swear for two ex-detectives you are both completely clueless to what is going on right under your noses it amazes me!"

"See I told you!" Brian snapped rolling his eyes at Jack. "I told you she said there was something going on there damned if I can see it though."

"Of course there's nothing going on." Jack scoffed between mouthfuls of his dinner "He's helping, just like we've all helped here this week it's what we do we're a team if one of us is ill everyone else mucks in that's all it is."

"No" Esther replied "I've spoken to them both this week and I'm telling you there's a lot more going on there, they are just both too afraid to admit it. Well admit it to each other anyway they were both able to tell me easily enough but they are both equally convinced that the other doesn't feel the same. It's laughable really, like I said some of the greatest minds the MET has to offer and they can't see what's right in front of them!"

"Esther what do you mean they've admitted it to you?" Jack asked as Brian watched them talk "You mean they are attracted to each other? They are lusting after each other? They're in love?"

"All of the above." Esther laughed setting her fork down with a sigh and looking from Brian to Jack with a sad smile. She wasn't sure how much they were going to like what she was about to tell them but if she was right and things were about to change it was time they got used to them! "Think about it, both of you. Think about when they are together, when they're working together, when they argue, the way they both get jealous if the other is with someone else or even if someone else looks at them. Any of this ringing any bells? Jesus I know it's been a while since any of us were in the first throws of love with someone but I for one can still remember what it's like and they are a text book case."

"It's all circumstantial." Brian replied slipping into detective mode as Jack nodded agreement.

"Exactly!" He agreed "I mean they have always argued, it's the way they are they rub each other up the wrong way sometimes and as for jealousy I'd say it's more like out and out irritation. I think you're wrong Esther."

"I know I'm not. I spoke to Sandra the night you all passed out in our bedroom and she as good as admitted it then, then I spoke to Gerry and he did admit it, then when you were all out at your golf club thing I pressed Sandra a bit harder and she told me she has feelings for him. You aren't the only ones who can build a case you know, I've been working very hard on this since I've been immobile."

"But Sandra and Gerry?" Jack sighed "he's, well Esther he's not exactly known for his success with women, even if you're right I don't think it would be a good idea, Sandra puts up a good front but I've known her a lot longer than you and she's vulnerable, she's have my head for telling you but she is he'd be bad for her. No definitely not."

"Maybe he would be." Esther smiled shaking her head at the confused look now completely over taking Brian's face. "But I don't think so, I think she could handle him, she might even be good for him, but either way I think you're going to have to get used to the fact that something is going to happen, they're both dancing around the issue at the minute but that can't last forever something will change and it'll all come out. These things always do then you'll just have to stand back and let them get on with it. After all as you said, you're a team, you're there for each other and if what is right for Sandra and Gerry is to be together then you're going to have to respect that."

"Respect it yes." Jack agreed "Like it? I'm not so sure because if he hurts her I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I don't think that will happen." Esther laughed reaching across the table and squeezing Jack's hand "But it's nice to know you are looking out for her, that you all are, you all make quite a team and I think it can easily weather them getting closer, you mark my words it'll be ok."

"You're both completely off your rockers." Brian sighed getting up and clearing the plates as Jack and Esther laughed "And they say I'm the mad one!"


	5. Chapter 5

**What are friends for 5/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- :- **Kitty Campbell gives the whole team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- **This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

"Hi how are you feeling?" Gerry asked quietly as Sandra stirred on the sofa and looked at him through hooded eyes.

"A bit better thanks have you been here the whole day?" Sandra asked glancing at the clock and realising it was past 7 in the evening. Had he really just hung around while she was sleeping watching over her making sure she was ok?

"I told you I was going nowhere not while you're ill." Gerry sighed thinking as he often did how frustratingly independent she could be no matter what the circumstances. "I made chicken soup do you think you could manage some? You need to eat something then I thought you could take another dose of those cold meds it says you can take it 3 times a day and maybe we'd watch a film or something."

"I'm starving but I could get it myself don't you have something more important to do than nursemaid me I can manage Gerry honestly." She said quietly trying to smile reassuringly but knowing it wasn't working, she wanted him to stay, needed him to even, but she also wanted to give him the opportunity to escape if he wanted to. When it came down to it she had no hold on his time just because she wanted him there didn't mean he had to stay.

"God Sandra you are impossible at times you know that?" He replied shaking his head as he bending over and kissing her softly on the top of the head before disappearing into the kitchen still talking as her mind spun from what he had just done. "There isn't anything that's more important that looking after you because you can't be trusted to look after yourself when you're like this."

Staring at the archway to the kitchen Sandra tried to battle through the continuing fog in brain to make sense of what was happening. He'd spent the entire day there looking after and watching over her while she slept; now he was busy fixing her supper and completely prepared to stay with her as long as it took for her to feel better. Add to that the gentle way he'd kissed her head seeming so at ease with the gesture and she was all out confused.

Milling around the kitchen lifting bowls and cutlery on the large tray he's set on the breakfast bar Gerry tried now to obsess on the fact that he had kissed her, he didn't know why he'd done it right there and then it was a subconscious act that he hoped she wouldn't quiz him about. It was gentle, affectionate, it could easily be brushed off as friendly concern but if she asked him straight out he didn't know if he'd be able to lie to her about what it meant to him.

"Right you sit up and I'll put the tray on your lap." He said trying to sound casual as he returned to the sitting room with two bowls of soup, some bread and orange juice and the packet of cold and flu medicine. "Eat first then we can pick a film I've been looking at your collection I'd never have had you down as a slasher movie buff you're full of surprises!"

"I'm not the only one." Sandra said quietly under her breath as he disappeared behind the sofa looking for DVDs and she tried to get the memory of the feeling of his lips on her hair out of her head.

"So any one you fancy in particular?" Gerry asked causing her to almost choke on her soup as she glared at him questioningly "To watch Sandra. Is there any of these DVDs you want to watch in particular? Choose quickly my soup is getting cold."

"You choose my brain won't function enough to even remember what's there at the minute." She sighed turning her attention back to her soup as he pulled a DVD off the shelf loading it into the player before taking his soup from the tray and relaxing in the armchair.

Slowly eating his soup Gerry watched as she ate hers waiting patiently for the coming soon's to end and the movie to begin to see what he had chosen. While she still looked and sounded ill she was definitely better than she had been when he arrived and that alone was making him feel content.

"Scream? Seriously Gerry?" Sandra laughed breaking him from his thoughts as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Would that be back of the quality of the film or because there's a lot of very young women running around wearing not much waiting to be saved by a big hunky police officer!"

"Oh you have so little faith in me." Gerry teased enjoying the momentary lightening in her mood. "I've never seen it so how could I know if there were half naked women in it?"

"Well then it'll be a little added bonus for you won't it?" She smiled her giggle becoming a tickly cough as he shook his head. "If you have to be stuck here with me you might as well enjoy some part of the evening!"

"I'm not suck here with you I want to be here now eat your soup and watch the film!" Gerry smiled glad that the edge had come back to her voice telling him she was definitely on the mend.

Settling back on the sofa Sandra watched as the screen was filled with the image of Drew Barrymore making popcorn while having a friendly chat with the local mass murderer.

"See that's just stupid." Gerry said loudly pointing at the screen a few seconds later. "See that's why I can't understand why you like these things. I mean she should be hanging up and ringing the cops from her mobile or ringing the cops while keeping him talking it's just stupid!"

"I know but that's one of the reasons I do like them." Sandra replied setting aside her empty soup bowl and lifting the orange and tablets he'd left on the tray.

"God you make less sense when you're ill and you do when you're well and I didn't even think that was possible!"

"Look at what's happening Gerry, I mean there's a serial killer on the loose and whose hunting for him? I tin pot 3 man police department, no FBI, no task force, nothing." Sandra sighed as she pulled the blanket back over herself ignoring the quiet scoff from Gerry. "Of course it's stupid but that's what makes it the best sort of escapism."

"If you say so." Gerry laughed as a comfortable silence fell between and they became engrossed in the movie.

"Now if that was us we sure as hell wouldn't be sending that girl home when her father's away and they have no idea what's going on." Sandra snapped a little later.

"No and that idiot that's supposed to be a deputy what's he doing trying to get his leg over the reporter when all those kids are in there just waiting to be picked off one by one?" Gerry agreed watching for another while as things started to get exciting and the body count started to rise. Glancing over at Sandra he was about to say I told you so when he noticed her eyes were closed again. Standing up quietly he cleared away the dishes then standing leaning against the kitchen archway he contemplated what to do next. He could just switch everything off, go home and come back in the morning which was what she would tell him to do if she was awake but hearing the raspiness still in her breathing he decided that really wasn't an option. He'd let her sleep, he'd clear up then go fishing around in the hot-press for a spare blanket and sleep in the chair. He wasn't ready to leave yet, he needed to make sure she was ok and he could only do that if he was here so here he would stay until she was well enough or until the morning depending on her mood.

"Oh god Sandra you are even more beautiful when you're asleep." He whispered as he turned the TV off then went in search of a blanket.

Told you! Sandra's subconscious screamed as she heard his footsteps retreat up the stairs. He kissed you Sandra ok it was on the head but you're ill it was still a sign of affection. On top of that now he is whispering compliments when he thinks you are asleep. How much more do you need to take a chance? She didn't know but what she did know was that the say was coming when she would have to face up to things, Esther had definitely been right about that and as she genuinely did fall asleep she realised that she was no longer frightened by the idea that she had been.


	6. Chapter 6

**What are friends for 6/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- :- **Kitty Campbell gives the whole team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- **This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

Stretching on the sofa feeling a thousand times better than she had twenty four hours before Sandra sighed as she looked round and saw Gerry sleeping in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position in the arm chair.

"Oh Gerry." She whispered getting up and pulling the blanket further over him "you should have gone home you can't have been comfortable like that!"

Taking a step back she looked around realising he had cleared up from the night before and switched everything off before assuming his uncomfortable sleeping position. Leaving him in peace she made her way to the kitchen determined to spoil him with a cooked breakfast as she gathered what she needed from the cupboards and fridge before leaving it all ready and going to take a shower.

Glancing at herself in the mirror twenty minutes later Sandra shook her head running her fingers through her freshly dried hair.

"Pull yourself together Sandra." She snapped spraying a little of her favourite perfume before lifting fresh towels out of the hot-press and leaving them on the hamper beside the shower. She'd never been so nervous about dressing to make breakfast in her own kitchen before but given how terrible she knew she'd looked the day before if she was going to have the courage to have the conversation she was planning then she wanted to make sure she looked good.

"Hey you look a lot better today." Gerry smiled stretching in an effort to get the kink out of his neck as he leaned on the kitchen archway.

The usual radiance had returned to her cheeks, the sparkle was back in her eyes and as she turned and smiled at him his senses were assaulted by the familiar smell of her perfume.

"I'm feeling so much better." Sandra smiled "Thanks to you. You didn't have to stay last night that can't have been a very comfortable night's sleep."

"Yeah well I told you I wasn't going to leave you and I meant it." Gerry sighed feeling his heart stop as she walked toward him kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Well thank you anyway and I'm going to make us breakfast. I left clean towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower I know you keep a change of clothes in the car for when you don't make it home for reasons more fun than nursing me."

"I…..yeah….shower." He stammered feeling a flush come to his cheeks and blood rush to a part of his body much further south as their eyes locked together for a moment before she turned her back on him pulling frying pans from the cupboard and starting on the breakfast.

Listening as Gerry left the house briefly before returning and climbing the stairs Sandra took a deep breath leaning against the kitchen counter trying to calm her racing pulse. There was no ignoring the moment they'd just shared, the electricity that had passed between them. Cracking eggs into a bowl to start on scrambled eggs she smiled as the phone rang and looking at the caller display she recognised the number.

"Good morning Esther." She said cheerily enjoying the laugh from the other woman.

"Well you certainly sound better today." Esther replied "I hear you had company last night how was that?"

"I still have company; well he's in the shower but still here." Sandra continued rolling her eyes as she heard the excitement in the sharp intake of breath from Esther. "Don't get excited Esther he slept in the arm chair and I slept on the sofa I could hardly breathe yesterday let alone do anything else."

"But he stayed with you and from what I hear he fell over himself to get out of the office yesterday when he heard you were ill. That's got to tell you something!"

"Maybe; how are you feeling?"

"Ok, still not able to do much though I don't think Brian can cope with it for much longer. He and Jack have gone shopping again."

"Well tell them we'll come over tonight and bring something for dinner, a curry or something or Gerry might even cook again." Sandra laughed surprising herself at how easily she'd fallen into the habit of making arrangements for both of them without checking with him.

"Ok enjoy your day I'll keep the other two occupied today and keep them out of your hair but I was filled in on all the details later!" Esther agreed as they ended the call and Sandra heard Gerry moving around upstairs and turned her attention back to their breakfast.

Wrapping the fluffy while towel around his waist Gerry looked at the collection of lotions and bottles on the shelf above Sandra's sink; he would never cease to be amazed by the way a beautiful woman especially one as naturally beautiful as her felt the need to use so many creams and lotions on their skin. Lifting the large bottle of perfume in front of him he took the lid off inhaling the smell that was so her. The smell that tortured him when she was close and haunted his dreams when she wasn't but which he knew he would never be able to forget.

His blood still felt hot in his veins as he remembered the feeling of her lips on his cheek and the heat he could see radiating from her gaze. Something was definitely going on, something was changing and for the first time he was starting to believe they were headed somewhere new with their relationship. As he heard her called him, shouting that breakfast would be ready in ten minutes, he decided it was time to make things happen rather than sitting around wondering if they ever would.

"Time to man up Gerry; " He said quietly to his own reflection as he finished dressing. "You've never had this sort of trouble telling any other woman how you feel so just suck it up and take a chance. Who knows you actually get what you've wanted all along."


	7. Chapter 7

**What are friends for 7/8**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- :- **Kitty Campbell gives the whole team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- **This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

"Wow this is lovely." Gerry smiled looking at the plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. "And here was me thinking you only had a kitchen because it came with the house."

"I do." Sandra laughed settling down to her own breakfast. "But I do make good scrambled eggs and considering you made such nice soup yesterday and looked after me I thought it was time to reveal that particular talent."

"Well if I'd known this I'd have been here for breakfast much more often these are amazing."

"I'll have to make them for you more often. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah course you can." Gerry replied glancing up from his plate and noting the nervous edge to her gaze.

"Why did you look after me?" Sandra asked setting her fork down and watching as he contemplated the question.

"Why wouldn't I look after you? I care about you Sandra we all do so if you're ill I'll be here to look after you for as long as it takes for you to get better."

"Ok but you care about Jack and Brian too they're probably more you friends than I am but I can't see you spending an uncomfortable night sleeping in a chair because they had flu."

"No probably not but that's different. You're different you need someone to look after you because you're rubbish at looking after yourself." Gerry continued finishing the last of his food and staring across the table at her as she seemed to think carefully about his statement.

"Esther called while you were showering." Sandra said trying to sound more confident than she was feeling about what she was about to say. "Actually I've been talking to Esther a lot since she had her accident."

"Really? Well I suppose she's needed someone to talk to Brian will have been driving her nuts what did she have to say for herself?" Gerry asked feeling butterflies kick up a storm in his stomach as he wondering if Esther had told her about their conversation about how he felt.

"She has this mad idea that we need our heads knocking together because according to her you in love with me and even more mad she seems to think that I'm in love with you too."

"Oh yeah that's completely insane." Gerry agreed as she laughed softly and he knew this was the moment to act or accept that he never would. "But hypothetically speaking if she was right about how I feel about you what would you think?"

"Hypothetically?" Sandra asked smiling as he nodded nervously and the temperature in the room seemed to go up by several degrees. "Well I'd be surprised but in a good way. What about if she was right about how I feel? Hypothetically of course."

"If I thought for a second you felt that way I'd take great pleasure in showing you just how strongly I feel." Gerry replied not taking his eyes from hers as she got up lifting his plate then leaning over to being his lips close to his ear.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered her heart racing as she turned away from him putting the dishes in the sink as she heard him follow her and felt him stand behind her his arms looping round her waist.

"So hypothetically if I was to kiss you right now then spend the rest of the day making love to you what would you say?"

"I'd say stop taking in hypotheticals and kiss me already." Sandra replied turning in his arms as their lips collided and she lost herself in how amazing it felt to finally have given in to how she felt. As his fingers laced in her hair pulling her closer she melted into his arms drinking in the low moan that escaped from his lips as they parted.

"Well? How was that?" Gerry asked his entire body feeling like it was on fire as she opened her eyes and he saw raw desire dancing in their depths.

"Amazing;" Sandra smiled desperate to kiss him again. "I think I can say I love your plan for the rest of the day."

"I love you Sandra I can't believe I wasted so much time trying to deny it."

"I love you too and I don't want to talk about wasted time I want you to take me to bed."

"There's nothing I'd rather do." Gerry smiled taking her hand and leading her out of the room "Remind me to thank Esther for knocking our heads together."

"You can do it tonight." Sandra replied as they tumbled through her bedroom door. "You're making dinner for us all at the Lane's tonight I volunteered you."

"Did you indeed?" Gerry laughed as she nodded biting nervously in her bottom lip. "Then we better get started then we have a lot of time to make up for."

"Un huh." Sandra agreed quietly as she stepped back into his arms feeling her skin tingle under his fingers as he ran his hands down her back reaching for the hem of her top and pulling it over her head and staring into her eyes.

"Last chance to change your mind." He said nervously as she shook her head adding her bra to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anyone as much as I want you right now so stop looking at me and touch me, please Gerry."

Pulling her back into his arms the next few minutes passed in a frenzied blur of discarded clothing tossed aside as hands and lips explored newly bared flesh. As he pushed her gently onto the bed drinking in the sight of her, the desire in her eyes, the flush of arousal on her skin, the way she seemed to be finding it impossible to control her breathing he couldn't believe they had finally made it his far. Joining her on the bed he caressed her breasts feeling her nipples pebble under his touch as she arched off the mattress into his hands.

"You are so amazing." Gerry whispered as she felt his body blanket hers the connection of his skin with hers only heightening the desire for him she thought had already reached its peak. Slipping his fingers over her body he dipped them into her centre revelling in her readiness as her legs looped lazily around his waist and he slowly thrust into her.

"Oh god….you feel….so good." Sandra gasped her hands getting lost in quiet moans of pleasure as he started to move inside her his eyes capturing hers and refusing to relinquish their hold.

Watching as her eyes slipped shut, her breathing became ragged and her cries of pleasure seemed to be getting louder and longer Gerry was sure he's never seen anything or anyone so beautiful in his life. Trying to keep hold of his own desire he followed her whispered instructions to move harder and faster feeling her body tremble around him as she gave up to the pleasure she was creating and in seconds he could do nothing but follow her collapsing into her arms gasping for air as they both tried to recover.

"Can you tell me why we waited so long to do that?" Sandra smiled as he rolled onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Damned if I know." Gerry replied "but based on that if you'll let me I'd like to do it again and again."

"If I'll let you? I'll be deeply offended if you don't it was amazing. Esther was definitely right about sex and the older man, who knew?"

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but you and Esther talked about sex?"

"Oh yeah;" Sandra laughed propping herself up on one elbow and enjoying the way he seemed to be finding it impossible not to touch her as his hands made gentle circles on her back as she spoke.

"She thought maybe I wasn't telling you how I felt because I was concerned you were too old to be good in bed,"

"She what?" Gerry asked looking hurt and amused in equal measure.

"Hey I didn't think that but she thought I might so she wanted to assure me that even Brian can be…."

"Stop!" Gerry laughed holding his hand up "I don't need to hear the end of that sentence I'd be having nightmares for week."

"Well we can't have that can we?" Sandra replied smiling wickedly as she kissed him again. "I'll just have to think of a way to make you forget about all it then."


	8. Chapter 8

**What are friends for 8/8**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Season 2 Episode 4 (Kitty Campbell)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- :- **Kitty Campbell gives the whole team something to think about and night celebrating with Esther gives Sandra something to think about.

**Author's Note:- **This is my absolute favourite episode ever and I could write a dozen stories based around different scenes in it but I'll start with this one. It's sort of an ensemble piece with lots of all four of our fav characters and Esther too but ultimately it's a Sandra Gerry relationship fic so I hope you all enjoy and review if that's your thing!

"You know we really should try to make it out of bed." Gerry laughed as Sandra stirred from a contented nap and smiled at him.

"Yeah especially since you have chef duties tonight; I mean it's 3 in the afternoon and much as I've enjoyed our day in bed I'd not want to wear you out."

"Wear me out? Oh you could never do that Sandra but it sounds like a challenge to me!" He continued pulling her into his arms and swallowing her shocked giggle as he kissed her hungrily.

"Ok, ok it's not a challenge but save that thought for later I promised Esther we'd be there by six." Sandra laughed pushing him away before climbing out of bed and smiling as he devoured her with his eyes.

"Right well how's this for a plan. I'll nip home, change and stop at Tesco for ingredients then come back and pick you up."

"I have a better plan." Sandra replied pulling the cord on her dressing gown and sitting on the bed beside him. "How about you go home and change, then come back here for me and we can shop together then go straight to Esther and Brian's?"

"Yes that's a much better plan" Gerry agreed as she kissed him again and he couldn't believe how lucky he was that she appeared to be as reluctant as he was to spend time apart "And when I come back should I bring my tooth brush or will I just be dropping you off later after dinner?"

"Well…" Sandra smiled noting the unbelievably cute nervousness in his voice. "I think I'd like you to bring your tooth brush if you want to that is. I'm not sure I'm ready to let you go just yet but if you'd rather put a little distance between everything that's happened today and where we go from here I'd completely understand I mean it's a big thing and…."

"Stop talking Sandra!"

"You asked me a question I was answering it!"

"You were rambling." Gerry smiled as she pouted at him and he felt his heart skip. "And stop pouting at me you are way too sexy when you do that and if you keep it up we'll not make it anywhere tonight!"

"Really?" Sandra laughed "You find me pouting sexy? I must file that away for future reference now get up and go get ready I'm going to shower."

"Yes boss." Gerry replied getting up and rolling his eyes at her. "God what am I getting myself in for is this how it's going to be from now on you bossing me around at work and at home?"

"Nah I'll let you be in charge sometimes." Sandra laughed "Now go and don't be long!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning to her bedroom after her shower Sandra smiled at the small handwritten note on her pillow.

"_Love you I'll be back in an hour xx"_

Opening the drawer beside the bed and setting the note inside, she sat on the edge of the mattress and sighed contentedly. So much had changed in such a small space of time that she felt like her head was spinning with an intoxicating mix of happiness and excitement. Getting up she stripped the bed pulling fresh white sheets and pillowcases from the hamper in the corner of the room and quickly remaking it again. It had been a long time since she felt the butterflies that were now kicking up a storm in her stomach and she couldn't wait to return that night to feel him make love to her again and to fall asleep in his arms. For something so new it felt incredibly right and the thought made her smile again.

Pulling his car into Sandra's driveway again Gerry looked at the small overnight bag and bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat. He'd made it home, showered and changed then threw some things into a bag for work the next day in record time then gone searching for a florist. Now, grabbing both things off the seat he left the car feeling like a teenager on a date shuffling his feet on the door step as he waited for her to open it.

"You said an hour it's been almost an hour and a half." Sandra teased as she saw the flowers and broke into a broad smile. "These are beautiful let me put them in water then we'll get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Will you just pick some mushrooms?" Sandra said sulkily half an hour later as they stood in the same fruit and veg aisle they had been in since they arrived at Tesco 10 minutes before.

"Ingredients are important Sandra." Gerry scolded putting his arm around her waist and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Yeah I got that from the lecture you gave me on the way here in the car but we've been here ten minutes and so far all you've done is put some onions and a bulb of garlic into the trolley then four different types of mushrooms all four of which you have then removed again because they are apparently substandard mushrooms! Jesus honey, just make a decision already!"

"I will if you stop pouting at me how am I supposed to concentrate with you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry." Sandra replied smiling at him in a way that made it clear she was anything but sorry.

"Right what meat will we have?" He continued leading her and the trolley toward the butchers counter.

"Anything but lamb!"

"Why no lamb? I make a gorgeous minted lamb roast sometimes on a Sunday."

"I hate lamb and just think of those little fluffy baby sheep bouncing around a field one day then in your oven the next it's just cruel." Sandra replied staring stubbornly at him as he shook his head.

"God the fluffy sentimental side of Sandra Pullman who knew that existed?" He laughed as he turned to the man behind the counter and asked for 5 sirloin steaks.

"I only show it to very special people." Sandra laughed as he dragged her back to the vegetable aisle.

"Baked potatoes or salad?"

"Baked potatoes and salad."

"Perfect." Gerry smiled throwing bags of potatoes and salad leaves into the trolley and adding a packet of asparagus tips.

"Asparagus?" Sandra asked raising a questioning eyebrow in his direction. "Isn't that supposed to be an aphrodisiac? Are you trying to seduce me Mr Standing?"

"No" Gerry laughed pulling her briefly into his arms and bringing his lips close to her ear "Besides I hope I did a good enough job of pleasing you this morning, several times if I remember, that I won't need any help getting you back into bed later."

"Oh you did. " Sandra laughed pushing him gently away as the closeness of his body to hers started to have an effect that was completely inappropriate in a crowded supermarket. "Maybe Esther will get lucky tonight though if Brian eats some!"

"I thought we agreed never to talk about sex and Brian in the same sentence again." Gerry sighed as he added 3 bottles of wine to the trolley and they headed for the checkouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Here goes then." Sandra said quietly as she and Gerry pulled up outside the Lane residence.

"How do you want to do this?" Gerry asked sensing her nervousness.

"We'll just tell them we're together but we don't want a big fuss and as far as work's concerned it doesn't change anything."

"Yeah I mean they can't object to that right? It's not like things will be different at work. You'll be just as bossy and demanding I'll just not find it as easy to get away from you outside work." Gerry laughed.

"True and you'll be just as irritating and need keeping in line just as much it's just that I'll have to put up with that at home too." Sandra agreed. "Right let's do this."

"So talk and make it quick before they get back in from getting the shopping from the car." Esther smiled a few minutes later as Sandra sat in the armchair facing her. "On second thoughts you don't need to talk one look at you is all it takes to know something has changed. So you finally talked to him?"

"Yes we talked and you were right." Sandra smiled feeling her cheeks flush slightly as she heard the boys giving Gerry the same interrogation in the kitchen.

"So you two are a couple now then?" Jack said loudly as the three men joined them in the sitting room. "Well we're happy for you aren't we Brian?"

"Of course we are" Brian agreed.

"But we don't want you two to start getting all soppy in office and if you have a row you leave it outside the building ok?"

"I think we can manage both of those things." Gerry laughed sitting on the arm of the chair that Sandra was sitting in and squeezing her hand gently.

"Yeah and thanks guys." Sandra added getting up and hugging both other men then Esther. "Thanks Esther if it wasn't for you none of this would have happened."

"No problem at all" Esther replied as Gerry kissed her gently on the cheek "You'd have got there in the end yourselves you just needed a little push and if we can't do that for you then what are friends for?"


End file.
